plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 33 plants return from the first game, eight of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money or gems before they can be used. Additionally, 30 new plants were added, 7 of which are premium plants, bringing the grand total up to 63. However, there are 13 plants exclusive to China, so including them brings the total to 76. In the months following the game's release, PopCap Games intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. For exemple, the Cactus in the Wild West make a reference to the skipe-shooting plant in the first game who has the same name Cactus. But It doesn't return to the game or maybe will be return soon in Upcoming-worlds of the sequel. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 20 seconds *Slow - 35 seconds *Very Slow - 1 minute Damage rates: * Light - 1 NDS * Normal - 0.25, 1 NDS * Moderate - 1.5 to 3 NDS * Heavy - 0.75, 4 NDS * Huge - 27.5 to 50 NDS * Massive - 60 to 90 NDS Toughness rates: * Typical - four bites * Elevated - 40 bites * High - 80 bites * Very High - 160 bites Regular plants Zen Garden Chinese plants (Chinese version only) Kung-Fu World Chinese Dark Ages Monthly Special (Chinese version only) Premium plants Limited time Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on the Halloween Piñata Parties "Click to Play" Promo. *Cactus - Cactus can be seen on a Wild West chunk. Trivia *Plants (except Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, Pea-nut, Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, and Puff-shroom) now take four bites before being eaten. *Most plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter. **Four of these plants are introduced in Pirate Seas. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. *The player can only use premium plants for free in the following levels: **Piñata Party; **Starfruit in Far Future - Day 20; **Hypno-shroom in Dark Ages - Nights 4 and 8; **Pea-nut in Dark Ages - Nights 13, 18 and 20; **Chomper in Big Wave Beach - Days 3, 14 and 16; **Homing Thistle in Big Wave Beach - Days 21, 31 and 32; **Hurrikale in Frostbite Caves - Days 3, 8 and 14. *Power Lily is the only plant that has a very slow recharge. *Pea-nut, Power Lily, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling, and Hurrikale are the only premium plants which do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in day. *In the Chinese version, there are no such thing as Premium Plants. Instead, they are all free, except for the Cherry Bomb. **Snow Pea and Torchwood debut in Ancient Egypt; **Power Lily debuts in Pirate Seas; **Squash, Jalapeno and Imitater debut in Wild West; **Starfruit debuts in Far Future; **Pea-nut and Hypno-shroom debut in Dark Ages. *E.M.Peach is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has the letter E as its first letter. *Tile Turnip is the most expensive plant out of all of them. *As of the 2.9.1 update, all Day and Pool plants in Plants vs. Zombies have returned. *Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, and Hurrikale are the only premium plants not to be bought by real money. They cost gems instead. **They are also the only premium plants that are not shared with other profiles so far. ** Acctually, Mushrooms aren't plants, because was scientificly comproved, at 2006, they are fungus and belong to the Fungi kingdom, by they don't make photosynteses, or any kind plants features. Instead, they decompose dead beings. it's strange a little, why it's in a game who prothagonises Plants! Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants